Rebirth
by Bookworm199722
Summary: The blue fairy granted Davids' wish now join them as hurt secrets and the government close in on the family. sorry summaries not my thing


He watched her eyes as he repeated make me a real boy for the hundredth time. The air around started to hum as a blinding light engulfed him fear crippled him as he grabbed teddy. His skin lost its shine that marked him different from all others. David could fell his chest catch fire as he looked ahead his face turning blue the last thing he saw was a woman who seem to radiate the beauty of a star her eyes warm and loving her dress the seemed to have every shade of blue on it and in her was a wand made of stars. "David your wish has been granted". She said as he faded into unconscious his lungs still burning.

Monica it isn't possible that is not the David he is someone else child we need to call the police and tell them we have a runaway. David could here Henry as he opened his to find himself in a very comfortable queen size bed. Getting out of bed David felt a happiness and hope that he was true that he was a real boy. Getting out of the bed in blue pajamas David put his feet on the floor and yelped from the cold. The door opened before he could hid under the covers. For first time in his life David something he couldn't explain he backed away when Henry started to walk toward him something in his eyes made David feel scared. Monica put a hand on him as she passed whispered something in his leaving he shut the door. Before Monica could say a word David had ran into and was sobbing as he held her mumbling something into her leg.

Picking David up she pulled his head back to see his eyes. It's really is you? She exclaimed as she pulled him back in and hugged him. She tears of joy ran down her face as she held the son she was force to give up. Her hand kept smoothing his hair down as she moved to sit on the bed. Hearing David mumbling still she pulled him back to look at his face as she did David went ridged. "David what are saying sweetie". Monica asked trying to keep the anxiety in her voice out of it. "I am a real by now mommy so I can stay with you right?" David asked looking at Monica as if she would say no. David started to cry when Monica didn't answer and started to get off of her lap to leave taking her silence as a no. Monica put her arms around David as she pulled him into another hug telling him she would never let him leave her sight again. They stayed like that for ten minutes before she pulled away giving him a kiss on the forehead. With him still in her arms Monica walked out the room to the kitchen to find dinner already cooked and both Martin and Henry sitting at the table with a banner going across the room saying welcome home. She noticed that Henry seemed to have relaxed more since David had come back and that Henry was moving in his seat a little too much. _I have to look into that after David's in bed._ She was shocked to cake, in the center of the table with ten candles with David's name in the middle.

I thought we could give him a tenth birthday you know if it really is David then he should have one. Henry said as he passed the slices out to everyone. Then we can all eat the pizza and breadsticks. David watched as Henry leaned down and whispered something in Monica's ear he lost the smile on his face as he saw hers turn into a scowl. "David?" Monica said barely containing the anger she was feeling." why did you come into my room that night with scissors"? "Because Henry told me to he said you would like a gift with your hair." Henry winced when he heard David tell his mom and looked down when his mom shot him a look that said we'll talk about this later. Then as if nothing happened at all She gave David a smile and his first taste of cake. The look on his face melted away the tension on his face as he experienced the taste of the sweet delicious cake the look on his face was as if he had tasted the nectar of the gods, He closed his eyes as his mind took him through a trip that seem to have his best memories Monica Martin and Henry watched with looks of amusement at his antics. David went red in the face when he saw the looks everyone was giving him. Monica and Henry gave laugh as he grew even redder. Martin got up without anyone noticing and picked up David who gave a startled yelp not use to human sensation associated with being held. Monica watched hoping that he wasn't going to make David scared or hurt him. David didn't know what the fiery feeling was that was growing in his gut as he look Martin in the face he didn't know what he saw in his face either but before Martin or anyone could saw anything David had punched Martin in the face. He dropped David on floor as his hands covered the area where David had punched him Monica had David in her arms before he could start kicking him. Henry had Martin in his arms to stop him from trying to hit David the pain in his face forgotten replaced by anger. The two of them had to be separated to different rooms. Monica and Henry left both kids in different rooms Monica leaving David in theirs while Henry had left Martin in his room.

'Monica what are we going to do'? Henry asked knowing they just couldn't get rid of him this time letting out a sigh as he sat down next to Monica who had taken a seat on the couch. "I don't know we can't let David get away with hitting but at the same time we don't what his plan was to do". Monica said her voice held a tinge of anger and frustration at the thought that her son's were fighting. You go talk to David I'll go talk to Martin. Henry said giving her a kiss before heading to his son's room his heart heavy with dread knowing tonight wouldn't end with laughing as he had start to hope. Monica watched as her husband walked up the stairs his shoulders tense as they always were when he had to discipline Martin. Monica drew a breath in as she headed to her room to talk to David her heart grew heavier as she drew closer to the door. Opening the door she found David sitting on the bed his face red with a pouting lip with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking up at Monica as she sat down on the bed next to him he climb in to her lap crying as he hugged her around the waist crying into her shoulder. Monica held David for ten minutes before pulling him back. David you know that hitting is wrong right'? Monica asked looking David in the eyes. "Yes mommy". David said trying to look down finding looking into her eyes becoming uncomfortable as he saw the disappointment in them. "Then why did you hit him David". Monica said as she cupped his chin to force him to look at her. "He's the reason I came into your room with the scissors and he caused the pool trouble to mommy he made me have to leave. "Please I'll be good don't send me away mommy". David said as he burst into tears as he grabbed Monica crying into her shirt. Pulling David back her heart went fell to pieces as she realized everything he had said was true and he really was scared of being left alone again. "David I'll never leave you alone again that I promise, come on we'll talk about this tomorrow it's getting late, but you're will not leave this house for a week for hitting Martin I'll be talking to your father tonight and we'll decide what else your punishments we'll be giving you". Monica said as she carried him to Martin's room. Seeing Martin David hugged Monica a little tighter. Putting David on an extra bed by Martins' and tucking him in she gave him a kiss before having Martin get in bed and doing the same thing. Leaving she told both boys to behave neither noticing the baby monitor being turned on.


End file.
